Family Ties
by UniDagger
Summary: Sequel to Sold. W/T Rush to Grandma's rescue.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

It had watched them for months. A few times it had managed to interfere and get some locals to do his dirty work, but the vampires and demons here were pathetic. He would have thought, being on a Hell-mouth, it would increase the strength or intelligence of these creatures somewhat, but he'd been sadly disappointed. They all acted afraid of that girl they called 'Slayer'. "A girl!" He fumed from his watching place. "Not even a witch."

The word caused him to lick his lips in anticipation. He had almost had her, the blonde, but her red-headed lover had interfered. No matter, he would take them both back and he would be richly rewarded. Perhaps, as a gift, he'd be given the blonde. His thoughts were interrupted as the object of his obsession stepped out of a building followed by her friends.

"I'm telling you it is imminently important that we make a decision now." Tara stressed as they headed downtown. "But hon, it's just not a decision I can make right now. I have to think about it." Willow answered.

"Will, I hate to say it, but Tara is right." Buffy interrupted.

"What?!" Willow turned her head to look at her friend.

"Well, she made a very valid point. Every time we go out for pizza, it takes you at least thirty minutes to decide what you want, then you change your mind…and quite frankly, I'm starving to death." Buffy's stomach chose then to rumble, emphasizing her words.

"Ok, ok." Willow grumbled. "It's just they have so many good kinds, why cant they have a buffet?"

"We could have gone to the Buffet two hours ago when we first started discussing pizza." Anya put in, earning a look from her fiancee. "What? It's true."

"How about you do the 'blind pointy' method, Will?" Xander suggested, wrapping his arm around Anya and following into step behind the girls.

"Because I never get what I want that way."  
  
"Then you do know what you want?" Buffy asked hopefully. Willow groaned, "No, but I know what I _don't_ want!" The gang rolled their collective eyes and resigned themselves to death by late-pizza. "I'm sorry guys," Willow sighed, "But…it's pizza. And you just can't rush _some_ things." This last was obviously pointed at Tara, who blushed deeply and found the buildings across the street very interesting.

They finally reached the Pizza Parlor and after a few other tummies rumbled accusingly, Willow finally let Tara choose. Over a hot gooey bite of pizza, Xander expressed, "I say Tara gets to always chose for Will. Faster food for us." Willow kicked him under the table, "Traitor."

"Ow! Sorry, Willow but it wasn't me. It was my stomach….." he froze then, deepening his voice, "Eat now…talk later." Willow laughed as she reached for another slice, Xander swearing he had lost all bodily control to his evil stomach. The gang continued their meal, mixed with every day chatter and teasing, totally unaware of the burning eyes that glared at them with hatred. With a final look at Tara, he growled lowly and walked away to put his plan in action.

****

Part 2

(A few evenings later) Buffy walked tiredly into the house and kicked her shoes off, shutting the door behind her, incurring a resounding thud as it bounced of Spike's head. "Oh! Spike. I'm so sorry." She whirled and opened the door back, giving him a sheepish smile. Spike gave his sideways look and shook his head. "It's alright love. I'm not against a little pain now and again."

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Her muscles ached from the nights slaying and she wanted some hot tea. The thought made her miss Giles. She'd never really cared for it until he'd started offering it as a 'cure all'. Remarkably, it very often did help. The kettle was already plugged in and some banana nut bread was sliced and on a plate next to it. A little note said "Hope the evening went well. –T " Buffy smiled and helped herself to the munchies, taking the plate into the living room where she sat down and began to nibble. Spike sat down next to her, picked up her feet and began rubbing them. "Ohhh.." She moaned, the bread slipping from her limp fingers back onto the plate. "That is so good."

Spike grinned and continued the massage, working the kinks out. Buffy finally managed to begin nibbling again, with momentary pauses of ecstasy as muscles and pressure points were relieved.

"Love?" Spike asked after awhile.

"Yes?"

"Have you given thought to what I asked you?" Spike kept his eyes focused on the feet he was rubbing.

"Spike. I don't think it's that good an idea. I mean….I hate to admit it but yes, I feel things for you. But I can't honestly tell you that it's anything like what I felt…what I still feel for Angel. I mean…" She trailed off, not really knowing what she meant. 

"It's okay. I'll take what I can get."  
  
"That's not fair to you."

Spike looked up then. "That's one of the things I love about you, you know."  
  
"What? That I'm unfair – "  
  
"No. That you are honest." Spike ran his hand along her leg.

"I don't know how the other's will feel about it." Buffy sighed.

"So ask them."

"Ask us what?" Dawn asked as she came down the stairs.

"Dawn! It's 4 a.m. you should be sleeping." Buffy scolded, pulling her feet away from Spike.

"So should you. Besides, I was thirsty." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Aw. You weren't worried about Big Sister where ya, Lil Bit?" Spike teased.

Dawn looked back and shrugged. "Maybe." She walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water out then came out and sat between her sister and the vampire.

Buffy hugged her. "You don't have to worry about me you know. I'm the slayer."

Dawn looked at her. "That didn't stop you from dying before."

Wanting to change the subject, Dawn hurried to repeat her question, "So what did you want to ask all of us?"

Buffy looked at Spike then back at Dawn. "It was nothing, Lil Bit." Spike answered. "I should be getting back to my crypt soon."

"Spike wait." Buffy took a deep breath. "Dawn?"

"Yes?" Dawn asked, looking from Buffy to Spike and back to Buffy. "What?"

"Spike and I… I mean, I've been kind of…." Buffy cleared her throat. "That is, I mean…"

"You and Spike have been what?" Dawn prompted. "Seeing each other?"

Buffy stared at her. "What? You think none of us have noticed 'the looks'?" Dawn asked. "I'm not dumb you know."

"No, I know you aren't dumb. Ok, so you know and?"

"Are you asking if I'm cool with it?" Dawn asked. Buffy nodded. "Yeah, sis. I am. You've kinda been happier since you two got together. And Spike is…well…Spike. I kinda like him." She grinned at Spike, then groaned when he ruffled her hair.

"So, do you think you'd mind if he….moved in?" Buffy asked.

"I'm ok with it. It'll be kinda nice having him here. Do we have to cover all the windows? I can do it tomorrow after school."

"Woah, slow down girl. We haven't made a decision yet, and Willow and Tara still need to be talked to." Spike reminded her.

"Why? They won't care." Dawn asked.

"Well, I did try to bite Red once." Spike reminded. Then, "Ok, maybe twice."

"But you can't bite anybody anymore." Dawn frowned. "But even if you could…you wouldn't, right?"

Spike looked at her. "Honestly, Kitten, I don't know. I am a vampire. It's my nature."

"But Angel doesn't." Dawn pressed.

"Dawn." Buffy started. 

"Dawn, Angel is a better man than I am. I've done a lot of changing the last year or so, but is it because of this chip? Or is it truly me? I don't know the answer to that. I won't lie to you."

Dawn thought a moment. "Well, I don't think you would bite us. Whatever. I'm going back to bed, see you in the morning. I hope you do come live with us Spike." She gave Buffy and Spike a hug then went back upstairs.

"Wow." Spike breathed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"She's still an innocent. Believes good conquers all. Even after everything she has seen." Spike looked at Buffy. "I'd do anything to keep her that way you know. Safe and all. And I don't think it's the chip."

Buffy smiled and kissed him. "I know. Come back tomorrow. I'll talk to Willow and Tara in the morning."

They kissed again which caused more kissing, and it was an hour before Spike actually left for his crypt, having to run the entire way. He reached the door and entered just as the sun was beginning to light the sky. With a smile he shut the door tight, and went down to his bedroom for a good morning's rest.


	2. parts 3 & 4

****

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

Part 3

Tara was fixing lunch when Buffy finally awakened and came downstairs. Willow was helping Dawn put up thick dark drapes and making sure no light could get in. Buffy yawned then asked what was going on. "Dawn told us about Spike and said you were worried about what we'd say." Willow told her. "I mean, as long as he's not biting ya know." She grinned. 

"Are you sure you two are ok with this?" Buffy asked. "It is your house, Buffy." Tara said, bringing her a cup of coffee. "But it's your home too, Tara. I don't want you to agree to this if you aren't really ok with it."

"No, its ok. Besides, who are we to stand in the way of love?" Tara winked at Willow.

"Uh, all this mushy stuff." Dawn feigned disgust then laughed when Tara threw the hand towel she was holding. "Come on, Dawn. Help me with lunch?" Tara asked heading back for the kitchen. "Sure." Dawn skipped pass Buffy who went to sit on the couch. "Rough night?" Willow asked, sitting down next to her.

"About the same I guess. A few more than usual maybe." Buffy sighed.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep. I don't think you're getting enough. Sleep that is." She chuckled.

Buffy laughed. "You're bad Willow." "I know. I try not to be bad, but I'm so bad, that my good turns bad. It's an illness, I'm thinking of seeking counseling." The two laughed.

"So, what are we going to do on this Sunday afternoon? I feel like going out or something." Buffy stated. "We could do that. What would you like to do?" Willow asked. Buffy thought for a bit then looked around. "Um, I don't know. But…where is Chronos*? He makes me nervous when it's this quiet."

"Oh, he's out playing with Logan. He really loves that puppy that Spike got for him." Willow smiled as she talked about her step-son. "So. You and Spike are really…?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "I don't know. I get so confused by my feelings sometimes. I still love Angel, I guess I always will. I told Spike that. When I think about Spike, I don't see it as an ever-after relationship either. I mean, if it couldn't work with Angel and I…or anyone else for that matter. Maybe I'm jinxed?"

Willow squeezed her hand. "Well, I guess it's best to take what happiness you can, while it lasts. Doesn't make it easy. But you know Tara and I are always here for you." "Thank you, Will. You're the best friend anyone could hope to find." Just then Tara announced that lunch was ready and Dawn went out to get Chronos. "I'm starving," Buffy stated as she headed for the dining room, "What's on the menu Oh Fabulous Chef?"

"It's a new dish I found called Chicken-Salad-Ring. I hope it's good." Tara replied. "Of course it will be good. You're the best cook around." Willow piped up, giving her a quick kiss before taking a seat. Chronos came running in with a little black and white puppy at his heels. As he was about to reach the table, Tara and Willow both held up their hands, pointing upstairs and simultaneously said "Hands!"; the boy froze inches from his plate. "Aww." Chronos grinned, then raced upstairs to wash his hands. Dawn set a bowl of food down for Logan and took her place at the table.

When Chronos returned they filled their plates and ate. "When is Uncle Spike coming to move in?" Chronos asked as he reached for more vegetables. Buffy looked around then at Dawn. "Guess everyone knows huh." Dawn shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd want to sleep and not worry about anything so I mentioned it." Buffy shrugged, "It's ok. Less chatter for me." "Well?" Chronos asked again. "I don't know, Chro. Maybe tonight." Buffy answered him. "Yay. He can see Logan do his new trick. I throw the ball and he chases it and brings it back."

When they finished their meal they decided to go to the park and called Xander to invite him and Anya. They weren't home so Willow left a message and the group headed out.

****

Part 4

That night, as Tara and Willow prepared for bed, Willow asked Tara why she was so quiet. Tara shrugged, "I don't know. I keep thinking about grandmother. I feel kind of…anxious, but I don't know why."  
  
"A premonition maybe?" Willow suggested, as she got into bed. Tara turned out the side lamp and snuggled up to Willow, kissing her lips. "I don't know. I… Willow, I don't want to go back there." Willow held her tightly. "Then we won't go back." Willow said simply.

Tara closed her eyes. "But if grams needs me… Vahna said…she said we had a destiny. I think we are supposed to go back." "Tara, I'll support you in whatever must be done. If we go back, we go. If you say no, then its no. Just don't worry yourself ok? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, even if it includes screaming and running for our lives." The red head grinned. Not getting the response she was going for she moved her other arm around Tara, hugging her tightly. "You're grandma can take care of herself and if she needed help, she would send word to you right?" Tara sighed, "I guess you're right." Willow slid her hand over Tara's cheek, softly. "Of course I'm right." They kissed, a soft loving and passionate kiss.

*********

The next few days went on as usual except that Spike moved into the house. For the most part he stayed in the basement until sundown, then he and Buffy would go out on patrol. Chronos was caught trying to sneak down to see him the second day and had to sit in the time-out chair. "We told you he needs to sleep, Chro." Willow told him sternly. Chrono's lips quivered. "I just wanted to show him my frog." Willow gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him he'd just have to learn to wait till evening. 

Willow started working for a computer firm the next day, having beaten out 60 other applicants, hands down. The girls had talked it over and decided that for now, Tara would take care of Chronos and the house while Willow worked. Buffy worked part time down at the Magic Box and everyone agreed having the slayer too tired to slay was rather dangerous and quite possibly could end the world. Willow made Tara promise that if she got too bored, and wanted to resume school or take up teaching, she'd let her know. "Will, I'm happy with this. I love teaching Chronos and when he starts school, I'll get my license and try for a job there. That way he wont be there alone."

Everyone settled into routines and life seemed quite normal, if you can call a life filled with vampires, demons, occasional spells gone wrong, and a three year old, normal. Spike had taken to his 'uncle role, much better than any thought possible. As soon as the sun would go down, he'd take Chronos outside where he had set up large lights and the two worked on their tree-house before he went hunting with Buffy. 

After Buffy and Spike left that evening to make their rounds, Willow put Chronos in the bath and listened to all the plans Uncle Spike and he had for the tree house and when she finally got him out of the water and into clothes he was finally running down. Tara and Willow read him a story then kissed him good night, shutting the light off and going down stairs. "Maybe after I've worked awhile, we should try to get our own place." Willow suggested. 

"No! You cant!" Dawn came around the corner. "Oh Dawnie. It would probably be along time before.." Willow started. "Don't you like being here? Is it Spike? Is it me, did I do something wrong?" Tara walked over quickly and put her arms around the teenager. "You know it could never be you, Sweetie. We're just talking is all. Chronos needs his own room you know and it won't be that long and you'll be going off to college so you wouldn't even miss us?"

"He can have my room. I don't want you to move out." Dawn pleaded.

"Hon, you don't have to give up your room. Where would you sleep?" Tara inquired.

"Well, on the sofa or," Dawn grinned then mischievously, "Buffy could move down with Spike."

"Well, we'll just have to see how things work out. Who knows, maybe we could just buy a house next door. Then we wouldn't really be like gone." Willow suggested.

"Maybe." Dawn sulked.

Dawn finished her homework and Tara looked over it while they watched T.V. before they all headed for bed. As they got ready for bed, Tara sat on the edge of the bed while Willow combed her hair. "Do you really want to move out?" she asked Willow.

"Well no. I feel like its home here. But I just thought maybe Spike and Buffy…if they go through with this relationship, would need their space. And we do need a room for Chro." Willow stopped brushing. "Sometimes I feel like I'm crowding others." Tara turned to look at her lover. "Well stop. Because you aren't crowding anyone. We'll work things out. Maybe we can just hire Xander and build onto the house. Why don't we bring it up to Buffy in a few months."

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're practical?" Willow smiled. "No. I don't think so." Tara teased. "No? Well…" Willow grabbed Tara and pulled her closer planting a big kiss on her lips. Tara chuckled, then stopped when Chronos stirred in his sleep. "Shhh." Tara froze, looking at the little boy curled up in his race car bed in the corner, then glanced at Willow. "Now I see why you're talking about rooms." Willow cocked her head. "Ha, its not just that."

"I know hon." Tara got up and placed the brush on the dresser and looked into the mirror, then gasped at what she saw. The mirror had grown foggy and her grandmother's face stared back at her. "G-grandmother?"

"Tara. I need you. Go to the caves, Lyle will be there waiting and will guide you. It's time to face your destiny." The cloudy image spoke to her.

"B-b-but…now?"

Amilia looked off to the side, then back at Tara. "Dear, I know its frightening. But I wouldn't ask this if there was any other way. Please, will you come give us aid?"

"Of course Grandmother. I'm coming." 

"Thank you." The woman said, then faded away, the mirror became just a mirror again.

Tara turned to look at Willow, worry and fear in her eyes. Willow stood up and embraced Tara. "It's ok. Let's get ready to go. I'll put Chronos in with Dawn and let her know where we are going." Within an hour, the girls were walking down the street, heading for the caves. As the girls passed the cemetery, they heard Buffy call out their names; they waited for her to catch up. Once Buffy and Spike arrived, the girls filled them in on their mission. "I'm coming with you." Buffy said. "But you're needed here." Willow argued. "No, when my friends are in trouble, that's where I am needed. Spike, will you look after Dawn and Chro?"

"Of course, Love."

Buffy gave Spike a kiss and thanked him, then the three girls continued on towards the caves. Lyle (a long time friend of Amilia's, and fellow rebell whom they had met almost a year ago) was waiting for them. Without a word, he motioned them to follow. They walked a couple miles into the surrounding woods before Lyle stopped and started an incantation to open a portal. He looked back at them, then still saying nothing, walked through. Buffy followed next, then Tara and Willow. It didn't take long for them to appear on the other side. Tense and unsure what to expect, they looked for Lyle but didn't see him anywhere.

"I don't like this." Buffy muttered.

"Why'd he leave us?" Tara whispered. "I think we shouldn't stay here….maybe head east." Willow suggested. Buffy looked in the direction Willow suggested then agreed. "Lead the way, Captain." Buffy said bringing up the rear, watching to make sure they weren't being followed.

They traveled some time without a word, then Willow stopped and motioned the others to hide. They heard a couple voices talking quietly but they came no nearer, and were soon lost into the night. Slowly the threesome ventured out again. They soon reached an area that Tara and Willow recognized as one of the camps, but no one was around. "Now what?" Willow asked in a whisper. 

"Can you do a location spell?" Buffy asked. "They can feel it, and if they know we are coming they'll be waiting for us to do just that." Tara answered. "So they could like track us. Dang." Willow yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Should we head for the town and see if we can learn anything?" Tara shrugged. "I wish Vahna would pop in." 

Buffy watched her two friends do a synchronized yawning routine, then suggested they bed down for the night. "I'm used to being up nights so I'll take watch. You two need to sleep." After trying to argue but having their words cut off by yawns they finally assented and curled up together under a tree. Buffy stepped away into the moon cast shadows to watched over them. Tara stirred for awhile before settling down. "Worried about her grandmother, no doubt." The Slayer thought to herself. 

Buffy found the stillness of the night allowed her mind to wander places she'd rather not go. But unable to stop herself, she began thinking about Spike. She'd kept telling herself it was just sex, but that didn't ring true anymore. She still didn't know what it was she was feeling but it was nice to have him around. It was true that he had changed a lot the past year and it couldn't all be contributed to that blessed chip. "Maybe its like being given a soul." She mused. Buffy watched an owl float overhead as it disappeared on the hunt. She should be hunting right now. 

Tara rolled over in her sleep, whimpering. Before Buffy could move towards her, Willow's arm had snaked around her lover and pulled her close, neither waking, but Tara quieted down and grew peaceful again. The Slayer smiled. Even in sleep the two were there for one another. She wondered if she'd ever find someone like that. She sighed and leaned back against the tree. Looking again at Willow and Tara's slumbering forms, she was glad she had come. They had confided in her some of what had happened the last time they'd been to this realm and she was amazed by their courage to venture back. "Will and Tara are braver than we give them credit for," she mused, "including themselves."

**_True words, indeed, Friend._**

Buffy said straight up, her back stiff and every muscle ready to spring into battle. She peered through the dark but could see nothing, and had heard no one approach. She took a deep breath and wondered if she had finally gone insane. A soft chuckle did nothing to reassure her otherwise.

"Who - ?" She started to speak but was hushed.

**__**

You do not need to speak outwardly. No need to wake your friends just yet. You will only be safe here a few more hours.

Buffy swallowed hard and thought "Who are you?"

**__**

I am Vahna. Tara spoke of me to you.

Buffy swallowed again. In truth, when Tara had mentioned speaking to a Goddess, she'd just assumed it was an hallucination or something, or some kind of title. Again, the soft laughter echoed in her mind. "Quite happy to amuse you, Vahna. It is why I'm here after all. " 

**__**

Tara's grandmother has been taken and held on trial. She will not be re-enslaved as they see her as a threat.

"That's good news, right? No slavery."

**__**

No. Instead she will be executed.

"Oh. Not good." Buffy sighed. "Uh, shouldn't you be talking to Tara? I mean, it's a pleasure to meet..talk.. you and all..uh…your uh, goddess…ness…" Unsure of what to say, she stopped and looked at Tara wishing she was awake. What do you say to a god. "Or rather a god that wasn't trying to kill you." She corrected herself as thoughts of Glory rose unbidden.

Again, Vahna chuckled before continuing. **_Their powers will be much used in the next few days. When you awaken them in an hour, take them North to the Lake and follow it's easterly coarse. When you reach the town of Blithen, find a man named Corwitthen. He will help you join up with the rebels._**

Buffy nodded. "Then what?" When no answer came, Buffy frowned and asked again. Distantly Vahnas voice said, **_You must find the way._** Buffy groaned. "Why does everyone always get so cryptic?" She waited about thirty minutes before rousing her friends and telling them about her conversation. "Then North it is." Willow stated as she stretched out the kinks from sleeping on the ground.

Though they only stopped to rest once, it was well past noon before they reached the lake and began their way east again. Tara hadn't spoken much, wrapped up with her worries for her grandmother. An hour to sundown, tired and hungry, they reached the edge of the forest and found that it opened into a large meadow. 


	3. parts 5 & 6

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

****

Part 5

Dawn woke early as a small foot kicked her in the ribs. "Umph!" She opened an eye blearily and looked at the small boy next to her then recalled Willow coming in the night before. "Built in baby-sitter." She sighed. Chronos moaned again in his sleep and flipped over, almost hitting the teenager in the head. Dawn carefully extracted herself from the dangerous child and stood up, looking at the clock. It was almost seven, she decided to get her shower now, while Chro was sleeping. Maybe Spike could watch him while she went to school. She didn't like the idea of dropping him off at the Happy Clown Child Center, there was just something about that huge painted clown that wigged her out.

She took her school clothes into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. She didn't see the figure in the closet as it hid deeper to keep from being caught, nor did she hear the three year old as he whimpered in his sleep.

****

Spike opened his eyes slowly, he'd only been asleep maybe an hour when he sensed something in the house. His keen eyes cut through the dark but found nothing out of the usual. He crept up the stairs and into the kitchen, all the blinds were down so he continued up the stairs. He heard Dawn humming in the shower and smiled. Quietly he searched each room, the smell getting stronger when he entered the teen's room where his 'nephew' was still sleeping. The smell was dissipating, but it had been in the closet, he was sure of that. 

Spike growled. He didn't like things creeping about in the closets of his family. He swallowed hard as that last word rolled about in his mind. Family? Is that what he thought of them. "Spike, you've gone soft." He scolded himself half-heartedly. "Unca-Spike?" a sleepy little voice asked. With a smile, the vampire walked over to the boy. "Hey sleepy head. Aren't you missing some cartoons or something?" 

Chronos smiled and reached up for a hug, which the once-evil, creature of the night gracefully accepted, returning one of his own. Chronos clung to him, as Spike stood up, the child hnging from his neck giggling. Spike grinned and tickled him, causing him to lose his grip, but the vampires arms held him before he could fall. "Let's see whats on the telly, then." Spike suggested and carried him downstairs to let Dawn finish her morning rituals. "Can we work on the tree house?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Well sure, Buddy. 'Cept then you'll have to call me Uncle Dusty." The boy giggled then shook his head. "Nooo. I mean tonight. Mama-Willow and Mama-Tara had to go and Buffy too. So, you don't have to patrol right?"

"How do you know Buffy went too?" Spike asked, a little surprised.

The little boy looked at him as if he were joking then shrugged. "Because I do. She was…" he searched for the right words, frowning, "Um…gone…when Willow and Tara were."

"You can feel when they leave this realm?" The boy nodded, then looked back into Spike's eyes. "Is that bad?" "Shoot no, that's great. You know what that means?" Spike flipped on the tv and continued after getting a head shake, "That means you'll know when they return…and we wont get in trouble for not having the house cleaned up or getting caught eating lots of ice cream when they decide to sneak up on us."

Setting the grinning boy down on the couch, he went in to get some food for his nephew, something simple. "Ah, Pop Tarts. Simple enough." He took the package into the living room and opened it, handing them over. "I'm going to pop down for a rest, Tiny. You come wake me when the Lil'Bit is ready to go for school, ok?"

Chronos giggled at the antics of Bugs Bunny then nodded. "Ok, Uncle Spike." Spike turned to return to his room then stopped as the little boy called his name, "Uncle Spike?"

"Yes?"

"Th-they're gonna be ok…right?" his voice was worried and sounded on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't sweat it Little Guy. They'll be just fine." He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile…or as reassuring as a vampire can give. "Who's a match for two wiccans and a slayer anyway!" The boy seemed to be mollified so he continued downstairs, his own doubts causing him to frown.

****

Part 6

Willow sat resting against a tree, her head back and eyes closed. A beam of light filtered through the canopy of leaves and branches to dance softly over her red hair. Tara stared at her soulmate, loving the way the sun shone on her face. She could handle anything as long as she had Willow at her side. Willow lifted her eyelids slowly and peered at Tara with a soft smile. "You're staring." She accused Tara. Tara blushed and looked away. 

The redhead stretched then made her way to sit next to Tara, and ran her fingers through her golden locks. "I don't mind. I can feel your love when you look at me like that." Tara turned to look into Willows eyes and smiled. "I do love you." Willow grinned, "And I love you. Too bad we're on a mission." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Buffy coughed from her position a few trees away. 

Shaking her head and chuckling, Buffy told the girls, "I'll give you two..uh…a moment. Going to look for water…or something." Willow and Tara giggled. After Buffy disappeared, Willow bent her neck to place a soft kiss on the lips she so cherished. Tara kissed her back, getting lost in the moment. As Willow at last pulled back so they could breathe, she looked around. "Wow."

"What?" Tara asked as she snuggled into Willow's arms.

"We're actually alone. We haven't been alone in so long. No little boy running in at odd times." She chuckled.

"I miss him though. I didn't even think…Will! What if something happens - ?" Tara sat bolt upright, worried as terrible thoughts assaulted her mind.

"Shhhh. Baby, nothing is going to happen. We're the Wicca Girls. AND! We have the slayer. We'll be fine and home before Chro knows we're gone." Willow assured her lover.

Tara settled back into her Willow's arms with a sigh, only half consoled. Absentmindedly, Tara began caressing Willow's arm with soft strokes. As she heard the other witch's breathing quicken, she paused then grinned wickedly. She moved her hand and slowly began to inch it under Willows shirt.

Willow jumped to her feet, almost knocking Tara over. "Wha- ? Hey?" Tara started but was shushed. Willow peered into the woods. After a minute, she whispered, "Something.." Just then a black shadow zipped between the trees and Tara saw it too. She jumped up to stand ready at Willow's side.

Suddenly something struck Willow from behind, knocking her down. Tara screamed but before she could utter a spell, it had grabbed her by the throat, its red eyes bearing into her. She kicked it in the gut, earning only a snarl of rage, and a tightening on her throat. Willow stood, focused on the creature and throw a bolt of energy from her hands. It hit him in the back causing him to drop Tara. Barely missing a beat, it lunged at Willow, who sent another bolt crashing into him, knocking him to the ground. 

The dark creature howled and rolled away, right into Tara who had just stood up and was summoning her own spell. The creature whirled on her and a shadowed arm reached out and slashed the blonde across the shoulder and arm. Tara cried out in pain and fell away from him as he raised his hand. Sensing a third bolt being sent his way, he ducked and disappeared into the woods as Buffy came running up. Willow rushed to Tara's side. "Oh Baby!" she gasped as she saw the cut that went almost to her elbow. 

"I-it's ok. It's n-not that bad." Tara answered, trembling as she held her arm tightly, trying to hold back the tears. Buffy ran after the creature to see if it was still lurking about, or for signs of where it had gone but saw nothing. "Damn it!" She swore, angry at herself for having gone off. _What was I thinking?!_ She returned to the girls to find Willow bandaging Tara's arm. "Is it -?"

Willow looked up and smiled weakly. "It's not too bad. I did a brief heal spell…but we really have to leave now. I'm sure someone will have sensed our magic." Buffy nodded and helped her get Tara on her feet. Buffy picked up one of the bags and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm sorry I left…"

"Buffy, it wasn't your fault. It..just came out of nowhere. Something…about it…" Willow grew quiet as she thought. Tara placed her hand on Willow's arm and smiled. "We need to go." "Right, " Willow acknowledged. The trio gathered their belongings and quickly began moving across the meadow. Their hope was that they could be across and into shelter before anyone got there.

****

It snarled from its hiding place, eyes burning hotter than ever. It should have waited. But it wanted them so badly. It raised it's hand and licked the trace of blood from the blonde witch off of its claws. A fanged smile spread slowly across its shadowy face. Soon, it would have them soon. It didn't like that the Slayer had come, but no matter. It would find a way to separate them, then the witches would be his.


	4. parts 7 & 8

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

****

Part Seven

They made it across the meadow and back into the woods without being seen or bothered in any way. After a brief discussion they all agreed to just take short breaks, and to continue on through the night. No one liked the idea of falling asleep and waking up with that thing on top of them. They were blessed with a full moon that made travel easier and before dawn, they arrived at the outskirts of Blithen. 

Buffy stared at the sign with it's strange marks. "We need to find out if this is Blithen." She whispered to her friends. "It is Blithen." Willow frowned at her. "You've been here before?" The slayer asked.

"No, we never made it out this far. It says so on the….oh!" Tara stopped, and grinned. "The spell."

"The spell?" Buffy asked. Willow explained that the last time they had been in the realm, Amilia had cast a spell on them so that they could understand the local speech and written words, as well as to be understood. "I guess it still works." 

"That's convenient. Alright, so we find Corwitthen. I suppose we should stick to the shadows and alleys. They do have alleys right?" Buffy spoke softly.

Willow shrugged, then whispered back, "Kind of. At least the other towns we were in did. Maybe you and Tara should stay put, and I'll go in and ask around."

"NO!" Buffy and Tara both whispered vehemently.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone." Buffy argued. 

"Will…please….we should stick together." Tara told her.

"Look. If anyone is looking for us, they'll see three women and say "hey, I bet that's them." But one person won't call much attention. Right?" She looked from her friend, to her lover.

"Fine. Right. But it should be me going in there." Buffy told her.

"You don't speak the language Buffy. I don't know the spell that Amilia did, or I would do it and you could go. "

"Then I c-could…" Tara started to volunteer but was stopped by a kiss.

"No way. You're walking-wounded. And…you have the whole family resemblance thing going on. Best not to risk it. You rest, Buffy will make sure nothing happens to you." She gave Tara another kiss then added, "Maybe you two should go to the first alley and wait. I'll help you carry our stuff there, then I'll go mingle with the locals. I'll see if I can snag some munchies too. Okay?"

Reluctantly, the other two agreed and followed her to the first alleyway, where they parted company. Willow swallowed hard, and made her way down the street, hoping she looked like she belonged there. Though the sun was just cresting in the sky, there were already a lot of …people… Willow paused, thinking about the word. Many of the 'people' resembled humans, while others were more scaly-scarey demon looking things. _Ok, people_. Merchants were setting up their wares and though many passed by or glanced at her, most chose to ignore her. So far so good, she thought.

The red headed woman strolled down the road trying to listen to conversations, hoping to catch a name, or see someone that looked ok to talk to. As she meandered towards the docks, she frowned and glanced behind her. She had the sense that someone was following…or watching her…but she saw nothing.

*****

Buffy shifted a few of the huge wooden crates to cover them better then stepped into their hiding place, to sit beside Tara. Tara stared out of the opening at the lightening street, her hands worrying her pants leg. Buffy reached over and placed her own hand over Tara's. "She's going to be ok." 

Tara squeezed her hand back and sighed. She couldn't seem to push the fear away. "Here, lay your head against me and try to rest. We'll probably be moving fast when Willow returns." Buffy suggested. Tara smiled and accepted the offer. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again.

"Buffy?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll protect her if something happens. "

"Hey, nothing is going to happen. We'll.."

Tara interrupted her, lifting her head to stare into the Slayer's eyes. "Promise me. I can survive anything if I know she's ok. And Chro."

"Tara. I promise, I wont let anything happen to either of them. Or you either. Nobody messes with my family without getting a really good Slayer butt-kicking." Tara continued looking at her a moment, then gave a small smile before laying her head back down. 

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I won't let anyone hurt either of you." She thought to herself. 

****

Part Eight

Willow reached the docks and began looking around. Some of the ships were being loaded with crates while others were having huge nets hoisted aboard before shoving off. A kindly looking man stood outside a building, smoking. Deciding to talk to him, Willow made her way down the platform only to be shoved out of the way by three young boys who raced laughing towards the piers. Willow stopped just down from where her 'target' stood, "Excuse me, Sir?"

Before she could continue, a cry reached her ears. As she turned to look, one of the boys was pin-wheeling his arms as he fell into the water. "Help!" One of the others hollered, peering over the pier worriedly. Without thinking, Willow raced to the side and dove in, power stroking it deeper into the water. The water was kind of murky but she could just see a shadowy image. Her lungs felt like they would burst, but she thrust herself further, reaching a hand out.

At the last second, her fingers touched the boys and she grabbed, shooting back to the surface. As the air hit her face, she gasped in oxygen, pulling the boy up too. Hands reached down and grabbed the child, then returned to help her out. The boy was choking and sputtering, spitting the water out and trying to breath and cry at the same time. Willow sat with her feet hanging over the pier, catching her own breath.

When she looked up, she noticed that the man she had started to speak to was the one who had helped them out. Another man who had come over was chastising the boys, "How many times have I told you boys not be playing down here?" He demanded. "W-were sorry." The contrite boys apologized, then swore not to do it again. "Go on, git. But don't be thinking I wont be having words with your parents." The wide-eyed boys gulped then raced off.

The man looked at Willow then smiled. "That should hold them. A few weeks at least." Willow smiled back. "That was a brave thing you did." The man with the pipe said. Willow shrugged, and stood up, her clothes dripping. 

"Not many….humans know how to swim around here." He added carefully.

Willow froze, her breath catching. "H-humans?" The older man grinned. The younger man chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. "Ignore him. Lots of folks can swim. Im Corwittehn, this Alvrin, my uncle."

Corwitthen offered his hand, and Willow accepted the hand shake, "Cor- well, that means.. I mean we are…that is, You're the one we We found you." Corwitthen chuckled, "Are you always this articulate?" Willow blushed. "Sorry."

"Now, where is Amilia's grand daughter? I was told there'd be two of you."

"Oh, well. See. We thought maybe three of us walking around might cause undue attention. And there's three of us, by the way…which I realize I just said that." Willow took a deep breath to stop rambling. "I'll go get them. Shall we come back here?"

"Yes, to that third ship down. See it? It has a falcon painted on the prow." Alvrin pointed. Willow nodded, "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Hold up." Corwitthen said, then walked into the shack, reappearing with a small sack. "Theres a waterbag and some fruit and bread. You and your friends can eat it on the way back. I'm sure you haven't had much time to eat since…you arrived."

"Thank you very much. We'll hurry." Willow turned, then stopped. Looking back she said quietly, "You do realize the danger?" The look they gave her told her yes, so she added, "Ok. It's just…yesterday… I'll hurry. We need to get away from here quickly." The two men nodded as the witch walked away they looked at each other, then quickly began loading the rest of their gear on their boat.

Willow made her way back through town, this time keeping to the back street, not wanting to call attention to her wet clothes. A few women noticed her as they swept out their homes, or hung out laundry, but no one spoke. She finally reached the alley and made her way to the stack of crates. She went around to the opening and called their names. "Tara…Buffy."

She got no response, so she stepped in. Their bags were gone, the girls were gone. Willow gasped, backing out. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe as terrible thoughts strove to weaken her. She turned around and came face to face with red eyes.


	5. parts 9 & 10

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

****

Part Nine

Buffy and Tara made their way to the pier. Both girls had suddenly awakened, feeling an extremely evil force near them. Buffy looked around, then helped Tara up. "I don't think we can wait."

"But..Willow?"  
  
"She'll find us. Or we'll catch up to her. Hurry."

The two girls walked briskly out of the alley and headed through the town. A few merchants called out greetings, offering their wares but the girls just smiled and moved on. "I don't see her." Tara said, as she moved to miss a woman carrying a large basket of fish. 

Buffy lunged and grabbed Tara's wrist, pulling her towards her as the crowd of people threatened to separate them. "Stay close." Buffy warned, waited for a quick nod, then scanned for an opening, plowing through. "Must be a big sale." Tara piped up, as she was led by the blonde warrior. She grinned as she thought about what a good football player Buffy would make, dodging left and right.

The girls finally made it past the wave of shoppers, relieved that the nearer they got to the docks, the fewer people there were. As they walked down the pier looking at the few remaining boats, a man suddenly stepped in front of them. Buffy stopped abruptly, causing Tara to run into her. 

"You must be Tara, but where is Willow? I was to understand we needed to leave quickly." He asked, frowning. Buffy pushed Tara further behind her, unable to understand the mans speech, but she had heard her friends names and was immediately suspicious. The frown didn't make her feel all warm and fuzzy either.

"Wait Buffy! Sir…who are you?" Tara asked as she placed a staying hand on her friends shoulder.

"Corwitthen." He answered looking confused. 

"We've found you then. But if you saw Willow… Where is she?" Tara asked, the sinking feeling in her stomach returning full force.

"She went to get you two. I sent her with a bag of fruit for you to eat on your way even. How did you know to come here if she didn't return?"

Tara quickly related the mans words to Buffy then looked at Corwitthen, "She didn't show up and w-we got feeling…I mean, we both felt something….evil. So we came through town hoping to see her but…" Buffy squeezed her hand. "I'll go back and look, you stay here."

As Buffy turned to leave, Corwitthen hollered at her to stop. "Buffy, wait." Tara repeated then explained to the man, "She can't understand you."

"You should both get on the boat. I'll go and see if I can find her. It will be less suspicious that way and best if you two are out of sight."

Tara repeated his suggestion to Buffy who frowned, "I'm not going to just sit around if she's in trouble."

Sensing what the Slayer was probably saying, Corwitthen added, "Please. She is probably all right, but if we don't act soon then none of us will be. If she is in trouble, I'll return immediately." Grumbling, Buffy finally consented and followed Tara aboard, where they met Alvrin and were taken below and given some bread and dried meat. 

Tara sat on the bench staring at her food, tears threatening to break through. "I'm sorry, Tara." Buffy sighed, rubbing her eyes. "It's not your fault, Buffy. Oh, Buffy..what if…" Buffy stood up and went around the table that held their untouched meal, and put her arms around the witch. "We'll find her." The slayer soothed. "We'll find her."

******

Corwitthen made his way through town, nodding to friends and responding to greetings. A lump formed in his throat as he made it to the last alley, and still had not seen the red headed young woman_. Who knew they were here?_ He thought to himself. As he rounded the corner he saw the sack he had handed the girl, and a scrap from her dress. He bent slowly and picked it up, it was soaked with blood. Dropping it quickly, he looked around and made his way back to the boat. They were leaving, and leaving now. He swore under his breath. He should have known. He'd sensed an evil presencelast night. "Damn it I should have known."

Uncaring of the questioning looks his outburst had acquired, he made it to the pier and threw off the lines, jumping aboard. "Uncle!" When his uncle appeared he saw the look in Corwitthen's eyes and immediately got to work.

****

Part Ten

"No! We are not going to leave her here." Tara was screaming, her fists clenched angrily.

"She is not here."

"You don't know that. You can't know that." Tears streaked her face, as Buffy stood by her, only understanding her side of the conversation. "Tara?" She asked, looking from the man to her friend.

"I saw the signs. I know who has her, and there is no way he'd stay around. Once we get Amilia she can help us save your friend. With out her, we wouldn't stand a chance. I'm ….sorry. We are pressed for time, Tara. We have two days to reach Vankt and only that night to rush in and grab her or shes….." The sailor let the words trail off unfinished.

Tara sank onto the bench, her legs unable to hold her any longer. Everything was going down hill so fast. She was losing them…she was going to lose both of them and all she could do was….nothing. Tara covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry. Crying wouldn't help any of them.

"Tara." Buffy hugged her, looking up and glaring at Corwitthen. "When I figure out what you've said to her I'm going to rip you a new one." Corwitthen looked at her, then shrugged. He turned and went back outside, breathing deeply the sea air. He hated that he had upset them, but they just didn't understand what they were up against. With a sigh, he went to relieve his uncle. Alvrin was always better at explaining things, maybe he could help.

Relaying what had transpired, Corwitthen expressed his own concerns. "We're running out of time, Uncle. Amilia…." Alvrin placed a well aged, but still strong hand on his nephews shoulder. "The Goddess is with us, Cor. Things happen for a reason and quite often a reason that we cant comprehend. I'll talk to the girls. Maybe I can explain to them what creature we are facing."

*****

Willow moaned as she tried to claw her way to consciousness. Her side was burning where the creature had slashed her. Hands. She remembered hands shoving her roughly, pulling her up. She had been forced to drink something. When she had tried to spit it out, they had slapped her. Too weak and frightened, she had stopped resisting and half choked, half swallowed the nauseating thick liquid. It's taste still seemed to lurk in her mouth. 

She tried to look around, but all she saw was darkness and it was hard to keep her heavy eyelids open. She shivered in the dampness as a tear wandered down her cheek. "Tara." She whispered. She tried to sit up but her arms wouldn't move. She took several slow breaths to try clear her mind. Something was on them…her wrists. "Tied up. Damn." She thought.

Suddenly he was there, standing over her. Those red eyes burning her with it's hatred. "P-please.." Her plea was caught in her thoat as the creature howled and dragged her up, heedless of the injury that caused her to cry out. "You…will…die…" It hissed into her face, then threw her against the her to cry out again, pain shooting through her. As she sank to the floor, darkness closed in on her and she accepted it with relief.

*******

Alvrins voice was kind and calm, he spoke slowly as he related the tale of Shaledan, a creature who had once been a man. Consumed by his evil, he had eventually transformed, shedding everything that resembled anything human. Even demons feared this dark creature, whom many described as a shadow given corporeal form. Though stories varied from person to person, all accounts, however had two things in common: razor sharp claws, and blazing red eyes that seemed to bore its hatred right through you. 

"The Shaledan has existed for thousands of years. He loves nothing and serves only one master. It's a toss up as to which is worse to face. We have our fair share of evil beings here, but they all quell before the Shaledan and his master, Drawk."

Alvrin paused to light his pipe, allowing Tara to translate to Buffy. "So who is the Drawk..what is he?" Buffy asked. Tara started to ask, but Alvrin raised his hand. "I heard the name..I can guess. What is he, where'd come from…can be destroyed?" Tara smiled, "Something like that."

"Well, there are many who believe he was a god who was beaten down by the others. Others think maybe it was someone who stole a gods power. Thing is, no one really knows. Priests make their claims and then have you say your prayers for protection…but really, no one knows. One thing is for certain, he is evil incarnate. Many warriors and innocents alike have lost their lives…and souls…to those two."

"So…." Tara's lips began to tremble, she swallowed hard. "A-are you s-saying ….th-there's no…hope?" 

The old man reached a hand out and touched Tara's. "No child. There is always hope. The two evils together…that's one thing. But if it's just Shaledon alone…Amilia has fought him before. Barely survived..but survive she did. Tara…there is always hope. Never give up on it."

Tara gave a half hearted smile and nodded. Thinking of her beloved, she tried to send thoughts of warmth and love to her. Where ever she was. That night as she lay in her bunk staring into the darkness, she prayed that Willow would be okay, and that they'd be reunited. "Vahna, if you can hear me. Please. Look after my Willow."

******

Miles away, a small form lay trembling in the corner of a cell. It made no sound other than a low moan and whispered words that fell from feverish lips. Red hair clung in damp ringlets to a burning forehead. Sometimes, its green eyes would open and stare unseeing, a whimper, then the eyes would close again. Over the next few hours, the fever worsened, and her breathing grew labored.

Shaledon howled at the moonlight. He was quite proud of himself. He had gotten one of them. He would get the other and kill the slayer. He had time. Dwark would be pleased, he would have to let him keep one. Shaledon snarled. He would keep one. He was stronger now. Time was getting nearer…soon he would be the master. With that pleasing thought, he began running, flitting from shadow to shadow.

******

An old woman in a tattered dress stood up weakly from a corner of the cell, and made her way to the young prisoner. She paused to procure a chipped cup and filled it with water. Kneeling down with a groan, she pulled the young girl closer. The red head whimpered as the woman held the cup to her lips. "Drink, Child." She managed to get a small amount down the girls throat, then dabbed some of the tepid liquid on Willow's forehead, using the end of her sleeve. The old woman held her, rocking when the whimpering and crying out worsened. Her hand stroked the fiery locks with a soothing hand, a tear falling from the old woman's eyes. "Shhh. Shhhh. There, now child. Rest."

TBC…


	6. part 11

Part Eleven 

Title: Family Ties (Sequel to Sold)  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating: might be pg-13 now…bad guys, and all that  
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: When grandma calls, Tara and Willow rush back to another dimension to rescue her, aided by the slayer. Is it just a rescue mission? Or is Destiny calling. And if it's Destiny calling, how did she get their number? Inquiring minds, want to know.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

     Buffy woke up and looked around, wondering what had disturbed her. She peered around the dimly moonlit cabin. She could hear Tara breathing evenly, the boat creaked and the water lapped at it's side. Then she heard it. A scraping sound floated in through  the porthole. As quietly as she could, she eased out of the bunk and stood still, getting the feel of the rocking boat, before stepping towards the window. Unable to see anything, she briefly thought about waking Tara, but decided against it. She left swiftly, closing the door quietly behind her.  

     She made her way starboard to peer over the railing and found a grappling hook, the rope hanging down. Realizing it wasn't taut, she whipped around as a hand shot out of the shadows catching her on the chin. Buffy grunted as she was almost sent over the side. Her hands grabbed the railing, as she lashed out her foot kicking behind her, catching her would-be assailant in the chest. The man flew back into the shadows, crashing against the wall. Snarling, he regained his feet and rushed her again.

     Buffy's eyes lit up as a warrior haze settled over her and all her worries for her friend were focused into the fists that pounded away at the man who tried to fiend her off. A whirl, and a high kick and the man fell to the deck, unconscious.  A flash of metal zipped inches from her face as she flung herself backwards. Another man above, jumped off the roof intending to land on the Slayer, who merely used the man's momentum to help him off the boat.

     "Buffy!" 

     Buffy whirled at Tara's voice as a chain was suddenly jerked around her throat and she was flung off her feat, hitting the floor hard. She gasped, grabbing at the chain as she felt herself being pulled along the length of the vessel.  A flash of light flew from Tara's outstretched hands and into Buffy's attacker. The man howled as mystical flames engulfed him.  He stumbled as he beat at his clothes then suddenly grew rigid. With a fierce yell, he reached his hands out and began lurching towards Tara. The Wiccan took a step back, then strengthened her resolve, she quickly started casting, sending a blast of wind that pushed him overboard.  When the villain was gone, Tara raced to Buffy's side as the slayer freed herself from the chain.

     Corwitthen showed then, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead, his hand pressing it. "What..? Are you two..?" He stumbled and fell to his knee, dizziness overtaking him.  "Buffy?" 

     "I'm ok, Tar. Go help him." Buffy assured her, rubbing her throat. She stood up and walked to the first attacker.  Upon checking, he was still alive. Buffy hauled him to the main sail and lashed him to it with some of the rigging. The man moaned but did not awaken.  "Where's Alvrin?" Buffy asked, looking around.  Corwitthen looked worried and tried to stand. "No…sit. I'll look for him. Hold your hand here and don't let go. I'll get some bandages." Tara ordered, then turned to go back into the cabin where she'd seem some clothes that would work for bandages.  

     "How ya doin?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Corwitthen smiled tiredly and shrugged. Buffy patted him then looked around.  "Run of the mill marauders? Or were they actually after us?" She mused aloud.

      Corwitthen spoke and Buffy turned to face him, seeing him pointing at their awakening guest. Buffy set her jaw and took a deep breath before walking over to him. She kicked his leg, "Hey!" The man snarled and flashed his fangs. Fangs? "Geez!" Buffy thought, "Was no one human here?"  To the demon-man she demanded, "Who sent you?" The demon remained sullen and silent. Remembering no one could understand her, Buffy swore and wondered where Tara was.

     Tara entered the dark cabin and after a moments hesitation, she whispered a word of power and a ball of light appeared, hovering before her. Using the light, she gathered a waterskin and the bandages then turned around.  She gasped and jumped back as a figure moved towards her. "Easy Tara." Hearing her name reminded her to breath, she floated the ball towards the man and saw it was indeed Alvrin.

     "You s-scared…Are you alright?"  The man moved slowly into the room and sat down. "Bump on the head and lots of pounding inside, but I'm alright. Everyone else?" 

    "Th-they're fine. Um, I have to take these, Corwitthen - he's hurt. But not bad, I don't think." She added quickly. "Go then, I'll sit here a bit then make my way back to the wheel. We'll not want to stay anchored here much longer."

     Tara nodded and made her way back to the deck to hear Buffy cursing the man tied to the mast. Well, not so much cursing him as the fact that no one could understand her. "Uh..I can understand you." Tara reminded her friend with a smile. The witch washed the captains wound and bandaged it. "Thank you." He smiled weakly. "You're quite welcome. Now, I think you should go lie down for a bit. You're uncle is ok and plans to get us moving soon."

     "I'll rest when this is all over. I better go help him." With a slight nod, that caused him to wince, he slowly made is way to the cabin. "Tara?"  Tara turned to face Buffy then walked over to stand beside her. She looked at the demon who began swearing to kill her in very slow ways. Unable to stop herself, she took a step behind the slayer. Buffy kicked the demon in the side, and shrugged at Tara's questioning look. "I can guess what he was saying by your reaction. But now, it's time for us to do the talking. Madam Translator?"

*****

     Tara lay back on the bunk exhausted. She didn't think she ever wanted to be an interrogator again.  Between the demon's curses and howls of pain as Buffy 'encouraged' him to tell them what he knew, Tara felt her skull was going to split. She raised a still trembling hand to her forehead and sighed. She still hated all the violence and it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon.  The High One and his minions knew they were coming for the rebel leader and had sent the assassins to kill them. Well, kill everyone but Tara. They wanted her recaptured and the reward was quite impressive.  

     There hadn't been any mention of Willow though. Tara had returned to the cabin while Buffy 'got rid' of the beast. She hadn't wanted to see that. All she could think of was that Alvrin had been right, and that Willow was out there somewhere, alone and scared. Maybe hurt. That Shaledon creature had her.  

     "Tara?" Buffy's voice called softly from the doorway.  "Are you awake?"

     "Yes."

     "I'm sorry you had to…  I mean, if I hadn't needed a translator…" She stopped. "We needed the information."

     "I know, Buffy. It had to be done. Does it help us though? What we learned. I don't see us as being any better off…"

     "Well, we know we lost the element of surprise. We know they don't have Willow. And we know we're going to have to move faster if we are going to save your grandmother."

     "I-I guess that's good."

     Buffy walked closer to the bunk and leaned down to place a hand on Tara's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Tara. We'll beat this. And Willow…we'll find her. And she'll be ok."   Another light squeeze given, and Buffy stood and stepped towards her own bunk.

     "Buffy?"

      "Yes?"

     Tara started to cry. "B-Buffy…"

    "I'm here Tara." The slayer returned to her friend's side.

    "H-hold…me?" Tara pleaded in a whisper.

    Buffy crawled in next to the sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her. With one hand she stroked Tara's hair, "Shhh. It's going to be ok. I'll make everything ok. I promise."    

     Corwitthen stood outside the cabin watching the sun peak over the water, a tear in his eyes. He sighed and made his way to relieve Alvrin. He knew the fear and doubt the young woman was going through. Thoughts of his wife and daughter, brutally slain by the Shaledon still haunted him. "I will have my vengeance." He swore under his breath. He looked at the closed cabin door and added, "And so will she."


	7. part 12

**Part Twelve**

     The old woman smiled a toothy grin as she whispered. She had to do this quickly, she reminded herself as she moved her hand over Willow's body.  The girls breathing began to increase, then slowed and evened out as her fever broke and her lungs cleared. She slipped deeper into a restful sleep as the old woman stood up. "Have faith, Willow."  The woman shimmered and disappeared as voices came floating into the cell.

     "..probably dead by now."

     "I hope not. Shaledon would not be pleased. She is needed."

    The clanking of keys, then scaping and the cell door opened to admit two priests in long red robes. One hung back by the door while the other entered.  He knelt by the girl and checked her. "She is still alive, looks like the fever has broken."

     "Good. She'll heal up nicely. Just in time for the sacrifice."

*****

     Tara stretched and yawned then realized someone was beside her. "Will..?" She stopped, remembering where she was.  Buffy sat up beside her. "It's me Tara. Sorry." Buffy smiled, then swung her feet to the floor and rubbed her eyes.  

     "I miss her."

     Buffy looked into Tara's blue eyes. "Hey, we're going to get her back. Don't get pessimistic on me now."  Tara gave a small smile, "Thank you, Buffy."

    Buffy raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

    "I was starting to feel lost last night…or…I guess it was morning…  Thank you."

     "That's what friends are for Tara.  And….family."

     There was a tap at the door. "Come in." Buffy called. The door opened to admit Alvrin. He looked tired but he smiled as brightly as he could. "Good afternoon, Ladies. Just thought you'd like to know we are close. Should be there within the hour.  We received a messenger pigeon and our people are waiting."

     "That's great, right?" Tara exclaimed climbing out of the bunk and translating to Buffy. "We're closer than maybe they know? So maybe, we still have some surprise on our side?"

    The old man looked Tara, the hope rising in her eyes. He should tell her that the demons were spelled so that upon their death, their employer would know immediately. Instead he smiled, "Maybe so. How about some food before getting ready to ashore?"

     The girls spent the next hour eating and getting ready. They were given waterskins and provisions for three days.  When land was finally sited, Corwitthen droped sail and finally anchored the ship.  He stood at the railing and unwrapped a mirror which is used to signal towards the shore.  Three quick flashes answered him.  He helped his uncle and Buffy lower the dingy to the water, then threw some of the bags into it.  Buffy helped Tara over the side to the small boat that would take them to the rest of the rebels.  As she started to follow suit, Alvrin stopped her. Buffy looked at him questioningly.

    He offered her a gift bundled in cloth, "They will help you on your way. One for each of you."  Buffy pulled the wrapping away to behold a long silver dagger with blue runes emblazoned on it. She ran a finger over it lightly, amazed.  "Wow." She whispered. She looked up at the man, and smiled. "Thank you." Alvrin smiled and patted her on the shoulder, then dropped a similar package down to Tara, who clasped it to her.

     "Thank you, Alvrin. And Corwitthen…for everything." Tara told them.

     "You can thank me latter, girl. I've still got to get you two to land…and it could be I forget how to operate such a tiny boat." Corwitthen teased as he climbed down behind Buffy. He waved to Alvrin then picked up an oar. With strong strokes he sent the boat skimming across the water.

*****

     Amilia leaned her weary head against the cell wall, her eyes closed. She had long ago stopped feeling the cold, every bit of her was numb. The shackles on her wrists clanking as she tried to raise her hand, as if the chain had suddenly grown tired of holding her. She scoffed at herself. In the fifteen days she'd been there, nothing had changed. Sometimes one of the jailors would tell her that it wouldn't be long till her grand daughter was captured. "Thanks to you, the High One has a second chance. So nice of you to summon her for us." One had laughed at her, standing with her food tray in his hand.

     "You wont be laughing when I get out of here." She thought to herself. She was furious at being taken so quickly. She'd been distracted when the binding spell had caught her, seconds before a hand clubbed her into unconsciousness.  The pain in her head had been nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She had never suspected her oldest friend would be the one to betray her.

     Never in all her life had she thought that Krin would betray the rebellion. There had to be a good reason, she thought. Maybe they had forced him somehow. She would never know though, because his betrayal had been rewarded with a fiery death. "Oh, Krin. Why didn't you talk to me."  She prayed that Tara was safe. She knew Tara would be on her way to rescue her, but she rather hoped the rebels would write her off as a lost cause, keeping Tara far away from here. The thought of the High One getting his hands on her precious grand daughter made her feel sick. 


	8. part 13

****

Part 13

Tara entered the tent with Buffy at her heels. Two young girls followed them in and rummaged through some bags, pulling out warm clothes for their honored guests. Tara finally ushered out the awe struck girls so she and Buffy could dress, chuckling when she heard one say, "She really is Amilia's grand daughter? She's the Chosen One?" "Yes," The other girl whispered, "Hurry, before we make her mad." They darted off to where some other girls were standing, no doubt to talk about being so close to the girl of the prophecy. 

"How do you get used to the "Chosen One" thing, Buffy?" 

Buffy laughed. "I don't think I have. I just do my job and don't think about it. If I do think about, I feel like I'm being weighed down or something. Hand me that shirt? Thanks. Gods it's cold here. It had be an iceburg we went to? Why no tropical paradise island?"

Tara grinned as she finished bundling up. "And miss the chance to fight off snow demons? It'll be like a new challenge for you." Buffy rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Please, spare me. Challenges I don't need. Food, however, I could use lots of. Don't think they have any mocha around here do you?"

Tara tied the last strap on her boots, having to shift her dagger handle out of the way. It felt weird, yet comforting to be carrying such a weapon. It was beautiful. "Willow would be jealous." She thought to herself sadly. Buffy finished dressing and looked up, catching her friends look. "Come on. Let's eat then go kick some ass. We'll have Willow back with us before sundown tomorrow." Tara gave her a half smile, then nodded in agreement. They stepped out of the tent as a huge beast came tearing towards them.

Buffy sighed, "Guess this means no food." She shoved Tara out of the way, then flipped into the air, lashing her feet out to catch the beast in the head. She landed hard on the ground, while the creature roared in anger. Buffy quelled. "If this is a snow demon, lets NOT find any more." She kicked at its legs, trying to shove it off balance. The beasts fangs clashed and it roared again, swiping a taloned hand at the Slayer, catching her on the shoulder.

Tara held her hands to the sky, chanting, A ball of flame formed hovering over her. With a final word, she made a shoving motion at the monster and the ball of flame was flying through the air, smashing into him and exploding over his body. The beast screamed in pain and began thrashing wildly. Buffy scrambled away as the beast began to fall to the ground. It continued to thrash for a little longer than lay still, its corpse smoldering.

"Tara?"

"Yes, Buffy?" Tara whipped away a bead of sweat from her brow, looking nervous.

"Remind me to never piss you off."

*********

Willow slowly opened her eyes. Torches cast dim, flickering shadows through the corridors that reached ominously through the cells. She shuddered involuntarily as memories came crashing back. She tried to swallow, but found her throat was bone dry. Weakly, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her hand brushed against something, and she jerked her hand away, then looked. A small lavender flower lay there. She slowly picked it up and smelled it. It still smelled of the pure outdoors. Willow realized she hadn't been alone, at least not the whole time. A memory nagged at her but thirst caused her to stop trying. She located a cup and a bucket of water. It looked kinda…old, but she decided the old adage must be true, beggars can't be choosers. Making a sour face, she dipped the cup and brought it to her lips. She found that extreme thirst could indeed allow you to drink anything. Well, almost. She spit the last mouth full out.

She sat down next to the bucket, and leaned against the wall. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep, still holding the flower. She awoke again a few hours later when a harsh voice yelled at her. She jumped awake, and looked around. Her eyes focused on the cell door, where a robed man stood. He pointed again at an object laying near her feet. "Put that on."

Willow retrieved, groaning a little as her side pulled. It had healed faster than she had expected (Unless I've been here longer than I thought," she thought to herself.), but it was still tender. She pulled the cloth and unfolded it. "A robe? Why do I have to - ?"

"Put it on, or do you require assistance?" He leered.

"N-no. I'll do it." She answered quickly, afraid he might enter the cell. He continued looking at her a moment more, then moved back down the corridor. Willow breathed a sigh, her hands shaking. She didn't want to be here. "Why couldn't this be bad dream and I just wake up next to Tara?" She wiped away a tear with the back of her pale hand, then put the robe on over her clothes. "Until I see a medical degree, the clothes stay on." She drank some more water, the curled up on the floor and tried to go back to sleep.

**********

The rebels made their way over a frozen waste land. For the past couple of hours, Tara had been unable to stop shaking, the howling wind cut her like a knife. She gasped as her foot slipped out from under her and fell into the snow. Buffy quickly hauled her back up, and they continued walking, the slayer's arms around the witch to try and help warm her. 

When they finally stopped to rest, the two girls huddled together. "C-cant w-we have a f-fire?" Tara lamented. Doran, one of the rebels handed the girls a mug of cider and a piece of dried meat. "They'd see us. We are very close. A few more hours and we'll be at the stronghold." 

"Where's a Motel 6 when you need one?" Buffy whined. Tara sneezed, causing some of the cider to splash out of her cup and on to her hand. "Bugger." She sniffled. "Hey," Buffy nudged her, "Maybe we could send a note and postpone all this until summer. You know, we could come back when it's not so cold."

Tara tried to smile, but it must have been frozen. She settled for a sigh. "Think they have indoor heating?" Buffy continued. "Maybe after we kick their asses we can move in. Oh sure, we'll have to totally redecorate. Those Big Bads never know what's in any more. All browns and oranges and funny shaped designs. Ghastly."

Tara chuckled then took a sip of her cider. "I w-wouldn't h-have m-made it th-this f-far without you, B-Buffy. Th-thank you." Buffy looked over at her. "Tara? Can I ask you something?" "S-sure." Buffy finished her cider and set the mug down. "Don't be made but I'm just curious. Are you stuttering because your nervous? Or cold?"

Tara laughed. "I'm c-c-cold!"

Buffy winked at her. "I figured. Just wanted to make sure, cause if you were nervous, might mean you knew something and I was starting to get nervous."

"H-hey, you cant get nervous," The wiccan shivered, "O-only m-me. You Slay. I hide."

"Hmm, somehow I think I got the wrong end of this deal." Buffy sighed dramaticly, then groaned as she noticed the rebels getting up. "Guess break time is over. More trudging." Buffy helped Tara to her feet. "I think by the time we g-get there, I'm going to be so p-pissed at b-being so so c-cold…I'm gonna just b-burn them all to c-c-inders." Tara swore, flapping her arms against her sides to try and generate some heat. "Well, at least we'll be able to warm up then." 

**********

Willow was jerked to her feet and slammed against the wall. Her eyes shot open angrily, "Gods! Can you be more rude?" The priest who had jerked her from her fitful slumber held her against the wall with one hand. With his other hand, he started to stroke her hair. Willow tried to push him away, her heart beating faster. "Get away from me!" She demanded. He slammed against the wall again, causing her to cry out.

His lip curled up in snarl. "Don't worry. You're to remain clean until the ceremony. After that…." He trailed off. "Come." He snapped, pulling Willow behind him as he turned to walk out of the cell. Willow stumbled behind him as she was pulled along. She tried to summon a spell, but she could no longer feel the source of her power. It left her feeling empty, but not near as empty as when she thought of never seeing Tara again. 

With a free hand, she wiped the tears away then focused on trying not to fall. "You don't have to drag me-!" The priest stopped and turned on her causing her to gasp in surprise at his sudden change of direction. "Be silent, Bitch. You do not speak unless ordered. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Willow answered meekly.

He glared at her, then continued dragging her down the corridor. They finally reached a huge cavernous room that was full of torches and candles. Willow had to blink as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. The priest pushed her to the ground roughly. "Stay." Willow had to fight the impulse to bark at him. Getting beat up was not something she wanted at the moment. She stayed where she was, and tried to look around. A lot of other priests and priestesses were roaming around, some chanting, some carrying incense. 

Willow's eyes landed on a huge stone alter, where a scaly demon stood holding a huge knife. Willow hoped that he wasn't waiting for her. She looked at the priest who had dragged her there and remembered what he'd eluded to. "Maybe I do want that knife to be fore me." She thought helplessly. As footsteps approached her, she turned her head to see four priestesses advancing on her. None of them looked particularly pleased. She swallowed hard, then averted her eyes as the first woman began speaking. 

"Why are you here?" The priestess demanded.

Willow wondered if she was talking to her. When the priest kicked her in the side, she had her question answered. She gasped and tried to breath. "Broken, she can not tell us anything, Keth. Not so hard next time, please." Willow held her side and looked towards the women. The priestess returned her look, and raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"I – I was brought here. I guess."

"Is she dumb?" One woman's voice demanded. "Probably hit in the head." Another said. "Keth, how many times did you – " "Hey! I didn't hit her." Keth defended himself.

"Hello! Still here." Willow interrupted. She regretted it the second the words flew from her lips, but she hated being talked about like she wasn't there. "And I'm not dumb. I was brought here. That's why I'm here. I was minding my own business, getting a little fruit for breakfast when wham! Some black red glowy eye thing grabbed me."

The head priestess stared at the girl, impressed with her spirit. "And where do you think you are? Do you think we're…the good guys?" Willow raised her own eyebrow, "Gee. How many good guys throw women in cells and leave them to bleed to death? No, I'd say you're probably the bad guys. Or the ones who are trying to be bad guys. Aren't the bad guys usually in charge?" She ducked the hand that struck at her but the woman was fast, and Willow was unable to miss the second.

She was lying on the ground now, the priestess hovering angrily over her. "Struck a chord did I?" Just then Keth's foot caught her the side again and she cried out, rolling to her side. She clenched her teeth together, fighting to keep the moans of pain inside. "You want to play games, witch? Fine. We'll see who is left standing when we are done with you." The priestess stood, and the other women moved around her and forced Willow to her feet.

"G-games? Like gin-rummy?" Willow asked as she was led away. When no one said anything, she added, "I'm not going to like your games, am I?" The priestess to her left chuckled softly. It wasn't a nice chuckle.


	9. parts 14 & 15

****

Part 14

Tara crept along the wall, bent low, trying to stay in the shadows. She could feel Buffy inches behind her and again found herself appreciating the slayers friendship and quickness in volunteering to join the mission. She pushed the disparaging thoughts about Willow from her mind with a mental kiss and an "I'm sorry, baby." She had to focus on what was at hand. When saw the signal she advanced forward, seeing one of the rebels grab a guard and slit his throat. "Ew. I didn't need to see that." She thought with a shudder.

The slayer's hand patted her on the shoulder then pulled gently on her arm as Buffy took the lead. Another guard was quietly dispatched and the rebel team had breached the back entrance. Just as Tara was thinking they'd gotten in way to easily, a warning cried out and suddenly the rebels were swarmed from all sides. 

Buffy pushed Tara into a corner and put herself between her and the oncoming hoard. Tara pulled power into herself, and focused on a spell. She stepped past Buffy as the slayer took a demon down, letting the power lose. A circle of fire swept up around a group of the demons. They howled as the flames moved inward, and began burning them. Tara dodged behind Buffy as a demon lunged at her. Buffy dropped the demon she had just slain, and whirled to defend Tara.

Tara looked around, she didn't dare try too big a spell or the rebels could be taken in as well. She noticed several demons were guarding a door and not entering the fight. She narrowed her eyes, and begin picking her way slowly towards them. A body was flung in front of her, almost bowling her over. She grabbed the wall to keep from falling. More fighters were maneuvered between her and Buffy. Buffy called a warning then ducked a sword, slamming her dagger into the demon's abdomen. The young witch was now on her own.

She pulled her dagger out and held it in her right hand. A warrior lunged in front of her, snarling. Tara ducked and the beast's sword clashed against the wall, just inches over Tara's head. Tara thrust her dagger as hard as she could, managing to get the blade in between the demon's armor. He howled and stepped back as she withdrew the blade. Lightning flashed from her hand and the demon died before he hit the ground. Tara quickly stepped over the body and raced for the doorway. The three demons saw her and raised their swords.

Tara's hands raised as she cast the spell, the dagger still in one hand. She'd forgotten about that, she wasn't sure what effect that would have, but it was too late, the spell had left her lips. The runes on the blade suddenly seemed to glow with a life of their own as the power was sent through the dagger and shot out incinerating the guards in a burst of blue fire. Tara's eyes widened in surprise. Remembering herself, she quickly dodged another battling couple and dodged through the door. It opened to reveal steps leading down. She raced down them, keeping close to the wall.

She reached the floor and pulled a torch from the wall bracket. She carried it high as she walked down the dark corridor which was lined with cell doors. She didn't hear anything, but there had to be someone here or they wouldn't have been guarding it, right? She asked herself. Biting her lip she finally called out, "G-grandmother?" 

Her stomach was full of butterflies that erupted into a frenzied flight when she got no response. Was she too late? Her eyes misted up and she called out again, her voice trembling, "Grandmother?" 

"Tara?"

"Grandmother!" Tara began to walk faster down the hall, peering into cell after cell. Her grandmother called to her again, and she followed her voice. She peered into the last cell, and saw her grandmother chained to the back wall. "Oh gods, grams!" She tucked her dagger away and placed her hand over the lock. "Open." She whispered. The lock clicked and the door creaked open, pushed wider by Tara. As she began to enter, something grabbed her. She screamed as she was thrown back.

She sprawled on the ground, the torch slipped from her grasp and skittered along the stone floor. She flipped onto her back and saw a huge demon coming at her. Tara swept her hand in the air and the beast was flung through the air to smash against the wall. It landed on its hands and knees, grunted, then stood up. Tara stood up as well and pulled her dagger out. She focused her next spell through the dagger as she had before, feeling the power magnified as it shot forth and ripped into her attacker.

She watched the corpse for a second, the mystical energy leaving it. Satisfied it was dead she took a step towards the cell door and nearly fell as dizziness assaulted her. She took a deep breath. She wasn't used to channeling so much magic. She entered the cell, and kissed her grandmother's forehead before focusing a burst of energy into the shackles. One by one, they fell and clanked to the floor. Amilia wrapped her arms around Tara. "I knew you'd come."

"Of course I came." Tara smiled as she rubbed her grandmother's arms and legs. 

"Where are the others, love?" 

"Still fighting I guess. Can you stand?"

"With help." Tara put Amilia's arm around her shoulders and helped her stand, to lean against the wall.

"And Willow?"

When Tara didn't answer, she looked in her eyes. "What has happened?" Tara fought back a sob. "Oh, grams." Tara quickly told her what all had transpired, ending with "Corwitthen said you were our only hope. He said you could save her." Tara's eyes looked over into the older women's, pleading. 

"First, we must get out of here. I have been bound, I need you to undo it."

"I-I don't know how to do an unbinding spell."

"I will teach you. Repeat these words with me…."

******

Willow was thrown to the floor. She caught herself with her hands, easing her fall. "Really tired of being tossed around, now." She thought to herself, angrily. She sat Indian-style, trying to look calm. "Bring them in." The first priestess said, looking at Willow. The other two left the room. Willow found the silence unbearable. 

"So. Um. Come here often? I like what you've done with the place. The torches give it a real rustic sort of appeal." She commented, as she looked around. "Your voice betrays your fear." The women told her, smirking. "But you seem to want to talk. Shall I tell you how you will die?" She watched the red head clench her jaw and try to look calm.

"We have beasts called Syraneaks. They like to suck the blood from their victims. Slowly. Draining them. It's very painful. And takes a long time. We can let them feed on you, stop them, then let them feed again. It can lasts for weeks, if I want it to."

Willow's hands were trembling and she tried to hide them in her lap. The priestess walked towards her and knelt, staring into her eyes. "I'm going to let you live long enough to see what Shaledon has planned for your lover. Then you'll die, knowing her fate and knowing you can do nothing." Willow looked back at her, hatred burning in her eyes.

******

The Shaledon waited outside of the compound. He could feel the witch using her power. He licked his lips in anticipation. So close. He wanted her. He wanted her power. As clouds floated in front of the moon, he swam through their shadows and passed through the gate, hunting his destiny.

****

Part 15

Willow screamed, inching back along the wall as the two beasts approached her. She threw a pleading look at the Priestess who was laughing. The creatures hissed at her, slither the snake-like tongues over their lips, barring the needle like teeth. Their scaly skin was burnt-red, and they moved like tigers. Willow knew there was no way she could out run them. "Tara." Her heart cried out. One of Syraneaks lunged at her, its front paw-hands reaching out, claws extending.

Willow lunged towards the attacking beast, sliding under it, one of it's claws racking across her back. She go to her feet but was immediately knocked flat by the second beasts attack. It stood with it's forelegs holding her down. It bent it's head to hiss into her ear. The other creature approached again, but hung back when the creature on top of Willow growled at it. "Please!" Willow cried out, then screamed as the Syraneak punctured her shoulder with it's needle like teeth and began to drink from her. The second Syraneak lifted its snout and sniffed. Hissing, it moved closer, ducking as the feeding beast swiped at it.

Willow couldn't believe they were going to fight over her, literally. She reached out with her hand. The pain in her shoulder was unbearable, but she desperately tried to grab something. Push, or pull..she had to get away. "I can't die like this." Her mind screamed at her. 

******

Tara helped Amilia up the stairs, surprised at how quickly her grandmother's strength was returning. The reached the door as Buffy appeared, panting. She has a cut over her right eye, and a welt on her neck. "Buffy? You're hurt." Buffy brushed it off. "Grandmother?" She asked. "Yes, this Amilia." 

"We need to get out of here, there's too many. And I think that High One person is coming, some of the rebels started freaking."

"Buffy said – " Tara started to translate but her grandmother stopped her. "I remember the language dear." She said with a smile, then touched the slayer's face gently, mumbling almost to herself. Buffy closed her eyes as she was flooded with warmth; her knees almost buckled. Suddenly it was gone and she opened her eyes, astonished that the throbbing was gone. She lifted her head to her forehead but there was no bump or blood. 

"He's coming! Quickly, everyone retreat!" 

"No, we aren't done."

"Seth! Behind you!"

Buffy whirled as the voices escalated. She looked back at Amilia. "You can understand them now, and be understood. Come we must hurry." As she spoke, the far wall exploded, and the High One stood there, his slaves attached to him with araki leashes. More demons poured in from the breach. Amilia wasted no time in launching a magical attack. Tara followed suit and sent wave after wave of bolts and fire balls. Buffy grabbed a sword out of the hands of a corpse and began hacking at anyone who tried to approach the witches. The demons through their own magical attack, careless of who were in their way. This lessened the number of demons, but the rebels were still out numbered.

Tara's body was shaking and she felt like she was going to collapse. "I…can't keep this up." She hollered at her grandmother. As the High One bullied his way closer to the two witches there suddenly more explosions and another wall feel. But this time, it was Corwitthen and more rebels. Several stepped forward, throwing spells at the demons, causing them to lose ground. The battle was beginning to turn.

******

Pain burned through Willow's body. Her was having trouble staying awake, thinking…everything was so hard. She began to let herself sink into. **_Tara_**. The word floated at her from the darkness. _Tara?_ She blinked wearily, trying to make sense of the word. **_Tara!_** She moaned and tried to move. She needed…..Tara. A weight lifted off her, as the suction from the beast was released, Willow whimpered.

"Can't have you dying too soon, now can we?" A voice said from somewhere.

_Tara._

"Heal her…just a touch. We want to play a bit longer."

_Tara. Tara._ Willow repeated the name in her head as she finally passed out.

*******

Shaledon was furious. Why was _he_ here? Why was he here!!? He paced in the shadows, watching. His eyes fell on the blonde witch. She was his. "He came for her…but she is mine. She..IS…MINE!!" The Shaledon continued watching the battle. Finally, he decided it was time. He focused, and broke off the link from his source. "Let him see who the master is now." He seemed to sink into the ground, becoming one with the shadows, he moved forward slowly….ever so slowly.

*******

The High One howled in fury. He seemed somewhat distracted and Amilia snatched at the opportunity like a frenzied shark. She circled her prey, then attacked. Lightening flew from her fingers hiting him in the chest. He flew back as he slaves cried out. Tara followed her grandmothers lead and pulled her dagger out, using it to help her focus. The large demon blocked Amilia's next attack and lunged to his feet. He sent his own barrage at the woman, forcing her defend herself. Buffy slipped past a demon and slashed her sword at the High One. She slashed again then darted back out of the way, knowing she had to stay clear for the witches. 

Amilia smiled inwardly. "Good girl, Slayer." She thought. She took a deep recovering breath, then began her attack anew. Tara was working he way from the right, the dagger glowing brightly in her hands. Amilia reached out and touched Tara's consciousness, a brief word, a thought, then the two combined their power. Amilia became the anchor, feeding Tara's source of power as she had often done for Willow. Willow. Her lover's name caught in her throat. This was all his fault. He had done this to her family. He had been why Willow and she had been dragged to this realm. Tara's anger grew. Now Willow was lost. Possibly hurt and it was his fault. Willow. She focused her energies and her anger and assaulted him in a rapid-fire method. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to hurt like her family had hurt. Like Willow was hurt. Willow! The bolts and energies crackled in the air as the witch thew spell after spell, walking towards the High One. Rebels and demons a like parted before her, wanting no part of the wild look that shot from her eyes.

Amilia worked harder to try to keep Tara anchored. She could feel the girls' anger growing. She had to temper it or Tara might lose herself. The High One howled as he was struck again and again, his barriers weakening. He reached out for his own anchor, but it was still gone. He shot a bolt at Tara's head; she flicked her hand as if flicking away an annoying fly. The High One looked into her blue eyes, and a feeling of dread entered him. He could not remember the last time he had felt fear and he hated it. He hated Tara. He snarled and launched himself through the air, grabbing for her, but something hit him the side knocking him of course. He grabbed blindly and clutched a throat. They landed and rolled, the High One ending up on top. It was the one called the slayer. He grinned. Lets see how she likes her friend as a corpse. He began to squeeze the girls throat but she fought back. She was stronger than he had thought and Buffy almost got out of his grasp. He clenched his other hand in a fist and brought down and into her side as hard as she could. 

Tara screamed Buffy's name but had to dodge another demon's attack. She slashed him with the glowing dagger and he fell away from her. She attacked another and rushed towards the slayer and the High One. She brought the dagger up and with both hands she slammed it into the High Ones back. He jerked his head up howling as pain filled his body. Buffy kicked and twisted and managed to free herself. Tara lost her grip on the dagger as the demon flinched away, snarling. Before Tara could move he had lashed out and grabbed her wrist. A dagger bit into his side and he let go, howling again. Buffy withdrew the blade and stabbed again. "Now!" Amilia spoke inside Tara's mind. Tara spoke the binding spell and the other spell her grandmother had taught her. The High One screamed as his power was stripped away. He tried to lunge at the witch again, but Buffy cut the hamstring on his right leg and he back to his knees. "Buffy, get back." Tara warned.

Buffy stepped back towards Amilia and watched. Tara's whole body seemed to be glowing, radiating energy. A black pool began to spread underneath the demon, but Tara was beginning to weaken, her hands trembled. The two remaining rebel witches walked up beside Amilia then, joining their powers. Amilia filtered the new strength to Tara who gasped at the surge, she immediately focused it on the banishing spell. The black pool grew bigger, the High One roared and cursed, he couldn't move. He screamed at the witch, promising her death and pain, swearing he'd come for her. Nothing could hold him. As the pool crept over him he tried to thrash away as it began to envelop his arms and neck. Tara was straining again, the pool started to receed. No! she gasped.

One of the few remain slaves pulled it's collar off and walked towards Amilia and whispered to her. The slaves energy was then added to the "magical potluck" and the pool rose rapidly over the demon, cutting off his last threats. As the pool and the demon vanished into the ground, Tara sank to her knees, bereft of energy, natural or magical. The other witches also sank as they released the link to one another. Buffy raced to Tara's side, and held the gasping girl. Tara closed her eyes and leaned against her friend, trying to stop the shaking in her body.

Buffy held the trembling girl as the residue of the magic and adrenline left her. "You did it. You destroyed him." Buffy soothed. Tara shook her head wearily. "N-no."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Bound….cant….." Tara panted heavily. "Cant…kill…..a god…insane…god…"

"He was, is, a god? We have to do this again?"

"Drawk….h-he's imprisoned…." Tara sank her head back on Buffy's shoulder, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Someone brought some water to her and she gulped it down greedily. She felt as if she had just run a triathlon…well, maybe two. She closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep. "We need to get out of here, I think." Buffy suggested. Corwitthen stood there with a cup in his hand and agreed. "Won't be long before some of the High One's minions decide to seek revenge, or try to take his place." He said. Amilia stood with the help of a girl and walked towards Tara and Buffy. 

"We can go to the caves. Easy to fortify." She suggested.

"We should get to my ship and leave here." Corwitthen debated but Amilia said no. "We're too exhausted. Tara can't even move." 

"I'll carry her." Amilia placed a hand on Corwitthen's shoulder, "I know you would. But there are many wounded. Everyone needs rest. The caves. We wouldn't make it back to the ship without rest anyway." Corwitthen finally agreed then bent and took Tara into his arms. She moaned tiredly, unable to open her eyes. A blanket was brought and covered over her and the rebels slowly picked their way out of the carnage.


	10. parts 16 & 17 (end)

****

Part 16

Tara felt herself being shaken. She tried to ignore it, she just wanted to sleep. "Tara." Buffy's voice pushed through. Tara struggled and opened her eyes. She couldn't seem to focus. 

"Sit her up." A voice said.

Tara felt arms around her, pulling her up till her head rested on a shoulder, arms around her shoulder. "Please." She whispered. "So…tired…" Her eyelids drooped, her head seemed so heavy that she couldn't hold it up. "Tara." Buffy said again 

"Buff…"

"Here, you have to drink this. It will help you. Your grandma says to drink it all." Buffy brought the cup to her friends lips. "Tara." She said louder, trying to wake her again. Tara whined but managed to part her lips for the cup to pour out its liquid. Once she started drinking, she couldn't seem to stop. It's warmth seemed to fill her, and she opened her eyes. Buffy was afraid she'd choke or get sick, drinking as fast as she was and started to take the cup away. The witch grunted and grabbed her hand, forcing the cup back to her lips.

"More?" She pleaded in a whisper, her hand dropping away. The warmth seemed to receed, but not much. 

"Later, dear." Her grandmother said tiredly, coming over to check on her. "Those are very powerful herbs, you have to space the time in between ingesting them. They'll help you regain your strength. Close your eyes now, and rest."

Tara did as she was told, and closed her eyes, her head still on Buffy's shoulder. "Gramma?" She whispered. "Yes, dear?" Tara didn't speak for a minute, then asked, "Willow?" Amilia sighed, and brushed back Tara's hair from her face. "Rest, child. Tomorrow we will find her. You will need all your strength. Rest, now." 

Buffy gently laid the girl down, placing a rolled leather shirt under her head. She watched her sleep then walked over to the pot that held the herbal drink. She dipped some into the the bowl Tara had used, and walked to where Amilia sat. She handed it out to her, "You need to drink this too. We're going to need you tomorrow." Amilia smiled weakly, then took the offered cup. Buffy looked back at Tara, then stepped around the sleeping rebels to go stand at the entrance. Corwitthen and several other men stood there, guarding.

Buffy took a deep breath of the night air, staring out at the darkness. "You should be sleeping." Corwitthen told her. Buffy shrugged. "I'm used to being up nights." "She is lucky to have a friend like you." Buffy looked back into the cave. Tara moved in her sleep, then rolled over. "No, I'm lucky to have her…and Willow as my friends. We're the Scoobies." She said, a small smile appearing.

"Scoobies?"

Buffy chuckled. "Just a…term. We fight evil together. We do everything together. Well, we've had our growing pains, but we always end up closer than ever before. We're…." She paused, thinking.

"Family?" 

Buffy looked at him, then nodded. "Yeah. We're family."

*******

Tara opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing the sleeping men and women. Her grandmother curled up near the remains of the fire, sleeping soundly. She looked for Buffy. Not far from the cave entrance, Buffy slept sitting up, a sword near her hand. Tara frowned. Her eyelids grew heavy again, but she forced them to remain open. Something had awakened her. She tried to summon the energy to seek, but her source was still empty. It was then that she noticed the shadows. There wasn't enough light to make shadows, her mind told her.

She opened her mouth to call for Buffy, but it turned into a scream as the shadow shot tendrils at her. They wrapped around her, pulling her, freezing her as they touched her skin. Tara screamed again as she was completely enveloped, nausea began to build as she felt like she was speeding through a dark tunnel. She gasped, her lungs burning for oxygen, but she couldn't seem to breathe. The cold bit through her body and she began shivering violently.

Buffy snapped her head up at Tara's first scream. She grabbed the sword and was on her feet running in seconds. She seemed to be running in slow motion as she saw the shadows come alive and twist tendriled fingers along the floor, reaching and wrapping around Tara. The witch struggled and screamed, but they pulled her into themselves, deeper into shadow. Buffy reached the spot where Tara had been laying. A few feet back she could see the solid stone wall. The deeper shadows were gone now. Buffy looked confused. "Tara?" No door. No monster. Where was she?

Buffy turned around and saw that the rebels were either standing or sitting, staring at her. Amilia was on her knees. "Oh, goddess." Buffy walked to her. "Where is she? Where is Tara? What was that?" She demanded. The older woman looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Shaldedon." Buffy sank slowly to the ground. "I failed her."

"No, Buffy. It is not over yet. We will get her back. We will get her and Willow back." Amilia sighed, and sat back, pulling the blanket over shoulders. "It's just not going to be easy."

******

The priestess let her pets play with the witch again. She had the girls clothes removed to allow them better access. Their teeth were for biting and sucking, not tearing thick material. She watched as one drank from the girls stomach, and the other from her leg. Willow groaned as she was fed upon, tears trailing down her cheek. One of the Syraneaks lifted it's head and hissed at the other. The priestess rolled her eyes. They were always bickering at each other. "Play nice children." She scolded them. The hisser looked back at her, then back at it's meal. It moved up, sniffing the girl. It smelled of fear. And blood. The Syraneak sniffed then licked from the wound on the shoulder. It set its mouth over the top of it, and sucked slowly.

Willow lay there as her life was being drained painfully away. Each piercing of teeth drew her from the grasp of darkness. Images of her family fluttered through her consciousness. Buffy, Dawn, Spike..heh, yeah, even spike…Chro…poor little Chro_….Oh, Tara. I'm so sorry._ She had lost all hope many hours before. She would never see Tara again_. Forgive me, Love, for giving up._ She swallowed, darkness kept threatening to take her. _I just can't hold on.._ Willow felt the darkness again, and went towards it, sinking in.

Don't go.

Willow frowned. Her was disturbing her, trying to stop her. Pain burned her, and weakness dragged at her soul. She let it.

**Willow. Don't go. **

_ I Must._

**You are needed.**

_Ask the tadpoles._

****

…..

**Willow. Tara. Tara needs you.**

_Tara. I'm sorry._

**Tara needs you!!**

_Tara?_

******

Tara opened her eyes and found herself standing in a land of dark ice. Black frozen hills rose into the dark sky. Wind pelted her, slashing at her. The shadows lunged at her, taunting, mocking. Something reached for her and she spun around. Nothing. Nothing was there. Just more of the dark cold. She looked at the desolate landscape. "Where am I?" Her breathing quickened and fear spread through her, following the same paths as the cold. Dark clouds floated by, casting more shadows. Shadows? There was no light..how could there be shadows? Her mind cried a warning to her and she spun again, this time she saw it. It's red eyes burned her, tearing through her. She screamed Willow's name.

*********

Willow's eyes flew open. The darkness shoved from her mind. Tara. Tara was here? She stared at the beasts feeding on her. Rage began to build. She another scream, and knew the voice. "Tara!" Adrenaline pumped through her suddenly and she drew up her legs and lashed out at the beast to her left. She cried out as it's mouth was torn from her side. The other blood-sucker looked up in surprise. Willow glared at it and before she realized what she was doing, she raised her hand under it's chin and said, "Inferno." It's head erupted in flames, falling back. She lunged to her feet, and sent bolts tearing through the second Syraneak. How did I get it back? Not bothering to figure it out, she stumbled towards the door, leaving the two burning corpses behind her.

Willow moved along the wall, her legs were shaking and barely held her. She had to keep blinking to focus her eyes. She stood there a moment trying to regain her strength, as blood trickled from her various injuries. Tara…. She pushed away from the wall and moved down the corridor. The altar. She remembered the altar. That's where she is. Tara. I'm coming Tara.

Tara lay on the stone altar, the demon on one side of her, Shaledon on the other. "Give her essence…to me." Shaledon rasped. "She must live." 

"The transfer will kill her…she is weak." The demon told him calmly.

"No. She is mine. Her body lives."

"Then we will have to wait. She will not survive this weakened and depleted of her energies."

Shaledon howled furiously, and smashed some of the candles. He would have to release the link he had with her. She had to rest. Then he would rest too. He left her mind. As he receeded, Tara's eyes began to focus. "Willow?" She whimpered. She blinked, and saw the Shaledon and the demon. She screamed and tried to move but she was strapped to the altar.

Shaledon glared at her. He ran a claw lightly down her arm, "Mine." She shuddered at his numbingly cold touch. "Never." She cried. He laughed at her. "Who will save you? Grandmother? Your bitch lover? They are dead. Everyone of them."

Tara shook her head in denial. "No. No." Willow? 

Willow made her way to the huge room. Behind her she heard the angry cry of the priestess when she discovered her 'pets'. Willow tried to move faster but almost fell. Her body and soul ached. Tara. Tara needs me. Tara's scream echoed down the hall, spurning Willow to move faster. As she entered the room, she saw the demon and Shaledon…and Tara. "Oh gods, Tara."

The red head bit back a snarl as the Shaledon said everyone was dead. His touch caused Tara to cry out again and Willow was running. The demon looked up and his eyes grew big as a blue electrical bolt flew at his face. He raised a hand but he was still thrown backwards. The Shaledon whirled, it's red eyes flashed and burned with hatred as they fell on 'his' witch's lover.

Tara pulled at the ropes that held her wrists, managing only to cause them to tighten and bite harder into her wrists. The Shaledon shot forward but he was hit with a wall of fire. He countered the spell and crouched, raising it's claws and hissing. Tara saw who he was fighting then. "Willow!" She pulled harder, crying in frustration. "Willow."

Willow sent bolts firing at the beast who had dared touch her girl. She lashed out at him. All her pain and fear were gathered and used as fuel. Each time Tara cried her name, a bullet was added. The ground beneath the Shaledon began to heave and shake, Willows hands were held out at her sides, her eyes solid black. The ground cracked and hissed as the earth began to pull apart, the Shaledon stumbled and fell at the edge of the gaping whole. 

Tara whimpered as one wrist began to slide free, her wrists growing raw and bleeding. Her Willow needed her. She craned her head to see the progress her wrists were making. A huge flash of light flared in the room and Tara stopped to look. Willow was thrown from the blast, landing near the heaving hole and Shaldeon. The red head didn't move. The priestess came into the room, laughing maniacally. Her laughter was cut short when an arrow pierced her throat.

****

Part 17

Buffy ran into the room and looked around. Shaledon had recovered and was moving towards Willow. She glanced left and right, seeing Tara on the Altar, not necessarily in the line of fire. She raced towards Willow, dropping the crossbow and drawing a sword. She reached her friend at the same time Shaledon did, the shadowy creature glared at her. Buffy feinted and thrust the sword into him. She gulped it has it met no resistance, passing through him. "Crap!" A hand came up swiftly and snapped her head back, a claw slashed her chest, missing her jugular as she was falling backwards. Shaledon leapt over her, it's eyes boring into her. He opened his mouth and leaned towards her, a hand holding her down.

Buffy tried to cry out but a cold like she had never known swept through her, her lungs burned as she gasped for air. She felt like she'd been plunged into the depths of a frozen lake. She summoned her strength and tried to push the thing off of her. Tara's wrist slipped out, followed by the other one. She gasped as pain rushed through them, then sat up, trying to work on the ropes that held her ankles. She looked at the fight and saw Buffy go down. Willow still hadn't moved. Her fingers shook and didn't seem to want to work for her. "Damn it!" She sobbed.

A hand layed gently over hers, stopping her struggle. Tara looked up, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "Grandmother?" Amilia kissed the girls forehad then slid a dagger out, releasing the girl's ankles. "Willow…Buffy… Grams, I have no…" Tara broke down. A woman put a blanket around the girl and Amilia patted her hand. "Don't worry. We're here now. We need your help though. I know you are drained, but you can help us filter our energies to Willow. You have worked with her before, so it will be faster if you help. Can you do it?"

Tara wiped the tears away. "Yes."

Willow rolled over and groaned. She saw Buffy struggling for her life. The witch raised her hands but a voice in her head cried, "Wait!" Willow jumped and looked around. She saw Amilia and three other women around Tara. Tara! Her heart lifted. Tara would be safe. Suddenly felt Tara's presence in her mind. **"Baby…they are going to channel their power to you…through me…get ready."**

**"Alright. I'm ready."**

__

I love you, Will.

_I love you!_

Willow closed her eyes and opened herself to Tara. The power surged through, filling her, she almost grew dizzy from the rush. She focused and stood up, raising her hands. "Shaledon!" She called his name; he turned and stared at her. He stood, leaving the slayer gasping and shuddering. A man raced from the back but he ignored him. He stared at the witch, he could feel her power. He would take that power. And he would take her lover. "She's mine." He hissed.

"Never." Willow growled and let the power fly from her fingers. It ripped into the dark creature, causing him to howl. He lunged forward, trying defend…he sent a wave of frigid air at her but she blocked it easily. Corwitthen reached Buffy, and grabbed her under her shoulders and began pulling her back. He nearly lost his grip…the slayer's body was freezing to the touch, but he wouldn't stop. He forced his hands to ignore the numbing tingles that shot through them.

Willow pulled on the combined powers, sending everything she could think off. Shaledon was weakening now, he howled in disappointed anger. No, he thought, I wont lose her. She is mine. He turned away from Willow and raced towards the Altar. He snarled seeing the others there. Of course, he thought. She isnt strong enough to beat me alone. He stared at the blonde. She was the one. It was her giving power to the red head. Giving power that should be his. He would rip her throat out. He reached for her but a burning bolt crashed into him; he fell just short of the altar. 

Willow walked towards him, hands splayed in front of her. He wanted to kill Tara. He was going to kill Tara. She remembered a spell, she had only read it once, several years before, but it suddenly popped into the forefront of her memory, almost alive and jumping up and down "pick me, pick me." Willow felt the words drop from her lips and the air charged around her. 

Buffy watched, shivering. Tara sat on the altar, her eyes closed, as she channeled the women's magic to her lover. The shaledon was moving slowly, trying to reach the altar, hissing Tara's name. Willow spoke the words of power and when she finished the last syllable, the Shaledon screamed, writhing in agony. A bright light seemed to be growing from inside of him, building and throbbing. Shaledon stood and lunged once more, his claw mere centimeters from Tara's face when he exploded into shards of light. The force rocked the room and Tara was thrown against Amilia. 

Willow felt their link drop, and sank to the floor exhausted. Tara looked around, and saw Willow on her hands and knees, gasping. Buffy was standing up when the ground began to shake. "Willow!" Tara screamed as Amilia grabbed her, and another woman reached to pull her off the altar. Willow shuddered and tried to look. Suddenly the ground under began shaking and sinking. She felt herself begin to slide backwards. Frantically she tried to scramble away but everything she grabbed onto seemed to dissolve. As felt herself begin to fall she screamed.

Willow jerked, gasping. She looked up when she realized she wasn't falling. Buffy was holding her by her wrist. "I've…got …you." The slayer heaved the girl up, reaching with her other hand and bracing herself against a stone monument. She managed to get Willow out of the whole, and dragged her away from it. More ground was crumbling in. She slipped an arm around Willow and draged her to her feet. "We gotta get out." 

"Tara!" Willow tried to pull away from Buffy, put against slayer-strength she had no chance. Buffy pulled her along running, "Look Will" Willow turned her head and saw that Corwitthen had grabbed Tara and was racing towards them, Amilia and the other ladies following suit. 

******

Tara opened her eyes and stretched. The first thing she noticed was how warm she was. The second thing she noticed, was that she couldn't move, and an arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She looked down and saw beautiful red hair spread over her. Tears of happiness spilled down her cheek. The read head moaned and stretched, then opened her green eyes. Seeing the tears, Willow reached a hand to brush them away. "Why are you crying, Baby?"

"Because you're here. I thought I lost you."

Willow smiled then inched up till she was looking down at her partner. Love poured out of her, as she kissed Tara's soft lips. "I told you, Tara." She kissed her again. "I will always find you." Tara kissed her back, pulling her closer. "I know. But it was you who was lost, this time."

Willow grinned. "And you found me. We'll always find each other. Nobody can separate us. We're the Wicca Grrls." Tara chuckled, then looked seriously. "I never want to come that close to losing you again. I love you so much. The thought of you …." Willow hushed her with a kiss.

"I know baby. I…I almost gave up."

"What do you mean?"

Willow looked like she was about to cry. "It just hurt so much…I just wanted…to sink…into nothing…." She closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead against Tara's cheek. "But you kept me here. You're my anchor."

Tara put her finger to Willow's chin, softly pulling her into a kiss. Willow ran her hand up Tara's side. "I'll never give up again." She whispered. "I'll never give up either." Tara promised her back. There was a knock at the door and Tara and Willow groaned. 

"Willow!" Tara said suddenly, looking around and seeing they were back in their room in Sunnydale. "We're home? How?" Willow chuckled. "Amilia brought us. She wanted to see her great-grandson and thought we'd be more comfortable here."

The knock came again, louder, followed by a little voice, "Why cant I just go in? I wanna see my mamas." 

"You don't go barging in on people, it's rude." Spike's voice answered.

The girls giggled then called to Chronos to come in. The door flew open and the three year old launched himself in to the room. He climbed onto the bed and rushed into Willow and Tara's arms. "I missed you!" 

"We missed you too, baby. We're you a good boy for Uncle Spike?" Tara asked, kissing him.

"Yes. But he was bad…he broke Buffy's table lamp."

"Hey you little squealer!" Spike snarled half-heartedly from the doorway. Dawn poked around the corner then pushed past the vampire. She climbed in next to Tara and hugged her. "I was scared you weren't coming back." She told them. Spike strolled in and sat on the end of the bed. "I told them not to worry. Between you two and the slayer…what could possibly compete against you."

Tara and Willow exchanged looks. Then smiled reassuringly at their audience. "Well, we're here." Willow told them. "And I'm starving." Tara added. "Grammies making breakfast. But she said you have to stay in bed." Chronos told them. Just then, Amilia and Buffy walked in, each carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast in bed for the heros." Amilia grinned, then looked at Chronos. 

"Chro, what did Grammie say about disturbing them before breakfast?"

"But it is breakfast. They can't eat if they are asleep."

"Got you there." Spike smirked, then decided he had somewhere else to be when he got an eyebrow arched at him from Amilia. "Uh…think I'll go to the basement." He headed out as Tara and Willow tried to hide their grins. "Come on Chro. Let's leave the ladies to their meal." Chro gave the girls a kiss, careful not to bump their trays, then raced to catch up with Spike, who throw him over his shoulder and walked out. Dawn gave the girls a kiss too, then said she was going to the Mall.

"Back by four, Dawn."  


"Ah, come on Buffy. It's Sunday!"

"Four. You're watching Chro, and you still have homework."

"Fine." She consented then looked at Willow and Tara, "I'm glad you guys made it back. Bye now." She left with Buffy at her hills. They could hear Buffy reminding her to be home at 4 or she'd come after her. Tara speared a piece of pancake with her fork, smiling. "It's good to be home."

Willow looked at her, "It sure is." Tara raised the fork, and offered the bite to her soul mate. Willow opened her mouth and took the syrupy yummy from it, licking her lips. Amilia chuckled, "I'll leave you girls as well. If it's ok, I think I'll stay a few days."

"Of course it's okay. Do you even have to go back?" Tara answered quickly.

"There's a lot to be done. But I have time. And don't think I wont be popping in a lot to see you two and my gand-baby."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"No, thanks is all yours love. You were amazing. You and Willow are truly a force to be reckoned with." Amilia walked to the door, then paused, and turned back to the girls. "Oh, I almost forgot. Vahna said to give you this, Willow." She walked back to the bed, pulling something from her pocket. "She was very proud of both of you. Although she said someday, she is going to ask you about tadpoles?" Amilia shrugged, not understanding it, then placed the item in Willow's hand and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Willow?"

Willow held the lavender flower and stared at it, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you, Vahna."

Willow looked into Tara's eyes, and pushed her tray out of the way. She sneaked her hand under Tara's shirt, and leaned in to kiss Tara's neck. "Mmm." Tara moaned, pushing her own tray away. "Have enough energy….*kiss kiss*….for this….*kiss kiss*…..without….food….*kiss*…" Willow asked. Tara unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. Willow grinned, "I guess so." They fell into each other's arms, reconnecting in all important ways.

A voice from the hall: "I'm telling mom!"

"Chro, leave them alone."

Willow held up a hand and pointed at the door. "Seal." 

The door knob rattled but the door didn't open. Finally the voices went away as Willow looked back at Tara's bare chest. "Hmm…now…where was I?"

The End

****

*Chronos was adopted by Tara and Willow. See my story "All Tooned Up" I started writing, and when I didn't include him, he gave me a massive guilt trip. The guilt was quite intolerable (he is very good at guilt trips) so I put him. You know it's just not easy telling a 3yr old 'no'. lol


End file.
